Daffy Duck III
Daffy James Duck III is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He plays a minor role in the Infinity Wars. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1968–1989' Daffy was born on June 28, 1968, in Palm Springs, California. His parents, Daffy II and Janet, were both in Palm Springs on a vacation during this time, and so they returned with their newborn son on July 5 to their home in Los Angeles. Daffy began attending a local primary school on September 4, 1973. Because of his heavy lisp, he was viewed by students and teachers alike as retarded, even though he was of average intelligence, and so he was put in special education classes. Outraged, Daffy's parents sued the school for discrimination, winning $20,000 for their case. After this, Daffy was allowed to attend regular classes. Daffy and his parents moved to Sacramento on May 10, 1975. Daffy resumed primary school there, moved up to middle school in September 1978, and moved up to high school in September 1982. He graduated from high school on June 13, 1986, with the Class of 1986. During the 1980s, Daffy was heavily involved in the Gen X teen scene of the time. He wore hot 1980s fashions, was always up to date with pop music, and he was ready to use teen lingo of the time (rad, boss, gnarly, tubular, def, dope). Essentially, Daffy was the quintessential 1980s teenager. On June 23, 1986, Daffy moved out of his parents' home and lived once more in Los Angeles. He would live there for the next three years. 'Acting Days: 1989–2005' On June 29, 1989, Daffy arrived at Warner Bros. Studio in San Diego, per contractual obligation. He was stripped of his 1980s fashion and lingo so that he could be better suited for portraying the character of Daffy Duck. It took him a while for him to adjust, though he managed to fully adjust in October 1989. Because of this, he was somewhat upset; he has stated, "If I wanted to change my identity, I would. I didn't want to change my identity, though, so I didn't want to. They still made me do it. That was just wrong." Because Daffy was the first of the "third-generation" Looney Tunes actors, he was able to see all the other "second-generation" Looney Tunes actors in action. He knew them well, and he became good friends with them. Throughout the 1990s, each of them were replaced by the other "third-generation" Looney Tunes actors. He befriended them, too, though he was somewhat upset by the older actors' replacement. In 1995, Lola Bunny arrived at the studio. After this, filming for Space Jam began. Upon noticing that Lola was feeling uncomfortable with her role as some sort of odd sex object, Daffy grew concerned for her well-being. He mentioned this to the employees, though they said, "A role is a role. People have to fill them." At this, he began to grow even more bitter at them. When Daffy learned of the death of Joseph Eric Coyote on May 13, 1997, he was heartbroken. Daffy worried about how Joseph's son Wiley would cope with it—Joseph often talked about Wiley at work—and asked that the other actors would stay strong in the face of the tragedy. On July 2, 1998, Wiley arrived at the studio. Daffy, Bugs, Lola, and Sylvester were quick to welcome and console him. That year, when Wiley learned of the needlessly violent things they intended to do to his character (including an alien abduction, being beaten in a tavern, and being involved in a car crash) and stood up for himself, Daffy and the others gained immense respect for Wiley. On April 19, 2002, Daffy's grandfather died of natural causes. Daffy asked for a day's leave to attend his grandfather's funeral, though his request was denied. He was told that his absence would interfere with schedules. Daffy was angry at this, though he managed to keep his anger to himself. From then on, he wrote journal entries in which he lambasted the employees and vented his anger. On July 18, 2002, the movie Looney Tunes: Back in Action was announced to the actors. Daffy sat next to Sylvester, who sat next to Wiley. Daffy wore a look that said, "I don't care about what you have to say." Sylvester had his arms crossed and has a look of indignant exasperation. Wiley, meanwhile, sat nervous; it was his first film role. While it was being announced, Daffy raised his hand and immediately asked, "Is it gonna be as bad as the last one?" in a derisive reference to the mixed reception to Space Jam. The director was slightly taken aback, though he continued nonetheless. On November 28, 2002, Wiley was fired after an accident cost the life of his co-star. Sullen, Wiley returned to his home in Phoenix, Arizona. From this point onwards, hostility began to rise at sharper rates among all the actors. On June 18, 2005, all the actors quit their jobs in protest of the studio's actions. Daffy was the third-to-last actor to leave. Daffy approached the employee who denied his attendance at his grandfather's funeral. He spat in his face, punched him in the stomach, and said, "You disgust me!" Daffy then left the studio, taking all of his belongings with him. All the actors stayed the night at a local hotel, talking to each other about what was to come and telling each other about where they lived. They then left for their respective cities the next morning. Daffy left for his parents' home in Sacramento. He arrived there in tears, spending a week at their house before returning to Los Angeles once again. '2005–2019' From June 26, 2005, to early 2012, Daffy lived in Los Angeles. In order to make ends meet, he became a writer and got a full-time job as a taxicab driver. He made a decent and humble living. As a writer, Daffy wrote of his experiences at Warner Bros. Studio. His 2006 book A Plucky Duck: My Life as an Actor from 1989 to 2005 became a bestseller in Los Angeles. Warner Bros. tried to sue Daffy for slander, though Daffy managed to win the case by claiming his work obeyed First Amendment protections and fair use laws. In early 2012, Daffy got a call from Wiley telling him to come to the house of Tony Stark, which was in University Place, Washington. Wiley said, "Think of it as an extended reunion." Daffy agreed to move out to University Place, quitting his job as a taxicab driver and buying a house in the new city. Bugs, Lola, and Marvin moved into Daffy's new house, agreeing to take co-ownership. They all got part-time jobs to maintain the cost of the house. Because of his association with Stark, Daffy became a member of the Guys. Daffy was present for the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Daffy became a secondary member of the Avengers. 'Infinity War I: 2019–2060' Daffy was a passive participant in Infinity War I, and so he didn't have direct influence in its course. His life was almost exactly as it was before 2015, though he was able to live a life of ease in Stark Tower. He was able to fully pursue his hobby as a writer. Powers and abilities *None Personality As a youngster in the 1970s and 1980s, Daffy lived a blissfully carefree life, which reflected onto his personality. However, Daffy became cynical and snarky during his time at Warner Bros. Studio, contributing to a pessimistic outlook on life. However, once he fully pursued his hobby as a writer, Daffy's personality shifted towards the positive once more; by 2020, Daffy had mostly shed his cynicism, allowing him to enjoy life again. Daffy's most notable trait is his sense of humor. It has been marked by sarcastic and snarky jabs at people and society since his days as an actor (it matched the character he was portraying). As such, he is sometimes regarded as an insult comic. He retained this even as his outlook on life improved. Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:Characters Category:The Guys Category:The Avengers Category:Secondary Avengers Category:1960s births Category:1968 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Anatidae